The Assassin
The Assassin is a third/first person game set on the fictional continent of Dravol. Players control a hero that they create. Story Mode The story can be played in single player or cooperatively. Redemption In the first quest,it is revealed that your character was once a murderer who killed lots of people. A guard offers you a choice, Redeem yourself(Heroic Quests) or die.The character laughs and says "I avoided you before. I showed you mercy. I might or might not show you mercy this time". The character then acts on his choice. If you select option 2,thinking guards are weak, but thousands of guards enter your cell to kill you. And You die. If you chose to redeem yourself,you are attacked by an army of orcs. You are urged by the guard to run.It is revealed that you have superhuman speed when you run through the army,killing thousands before you are knocked out.You wake up in another cell,surrounded by orc guards. Escape You use your speed to knock out most of the guards,but one shoots you with a device that disables your speed. You fight through the orcs until you escape into the SyraalIan city of Kalomiir,where you see the guard who helped you about to be executed. You can choose to help him,or watch him die. If he dies,you are brought to the Orc king who offers you a pardon.You get your speed back and run to him and say "I'm not scared of you" before calling lightning down to incinerate him.You run out of Syraal back to your home of Karroth and go to the king,asking for a pardon.He tells you of a team that he is assembling,elite soldiers and former criminals,to help fight off the orcs.You say yes and three men and a girl walk in. The Emperor's Elites You are introduced to your team,Mic Hale,the fire elemental,Korin T'all,a young girl with speed that rivals your own,Jon Kaal,a man who can control ice,Klaros,an archer who can teleport and Kalir,a man who can fly.You are sent on a mission to assassinate the governor of Kalomiir.You fight through Orc guards before coming to the governor.He has a gun,the only one in the game,and getting shot means instant death.You use your speed to dodge the bullets and kill the governor. The Hunt One of the emperor's guards deserted his army and joined with the orcs.Your mission is to kill him.You either find him in Kalomiir or outside the emperor's palace.He throws daggers,one of which kills Korin.You run at him and he runs away at a speed similar to yours.You chase him into Kalomiir Castle where you kill him and run out. Fire and Ice Mic and Jon,who are revealed to be traitors,kill Klaros.You fight them both off and kill Jon.Kalir flies into Mic and sends him flying into the ocean.Across the water you see a pirate ship.You run on the water and kill the Pirates. After that you can travel freely through the continent. Time expansion You run through Syraal when you appear in a white room.A spirit tells you that you must go to the future to save Dravol.You run around the building until a portal appears and you run through it.As you go,you see visions of Earth. You see Desmond Dunne and Lisa Fitzgerald fighting off police on Earth and you appear on that scene.You can choose to help the police or Desmond and Lisa.If you choose to help Desmond and Lisa,you kill the police and then travel through time to the far future where you see aliens attacking Dravol.If you kill all of the aliens you get super strength and if any escape you get nothing.A man walks up to you and thinking you were evil,he shoots you.Before the bullets hit you go to your own time. Category:Time Travel Category:Third-Person Category:First-Person Category:Open World Category:PS4 Games Category:Xbox One Games